


The Survivors

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Survivors by RSS

  
  
  


_The Survivors_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick’s office. Nick and a man in his mid-20s are in the office. 

“Mr. Baker, this is Ms. Amanda Montrose, she does consulting work for us. Amanda, this is Mr. Billy Baker a new client.” 

Amanda offers her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Baker.” 

“Hello, ma’am.” 

“Mr. Baker wants us to investigate the death of his sister, Danielle.” 

“My condolences.” 

“Thank you, ma’am. Her name was really Bonnie Baker.” 

Nick sits behind his desk. “What makes you believe she was murdered? The police ruled her death an accidental overdose.” 

“My sister didn’t do drugs. Look, the modeling agency she worked for has made a lot of money off her since her death. They have the rights to her image, her name, her real one and the one they gave her, in perpetuity.” 

“We’ll look into the case.” 

“Thank you. Just remember, Bonnie Baker is not a case; she was my sister.” 

“We understand.” 

Billy Baker shakes hands with Nick and Amanda then walks out of the office. Nick and Amanda watch the door silently for a few moments before Nick turns to Amanda. “What do you think?” 

“I think a farm girl from Middle America got to see the Paris lights and decided to try all it had to offer. She was in here a couple of times.” 

“Did she seem strung out?” 

“No, but she definitely had a buzz on each time.” 

“I hate these kinds of cases. I have to get enough evidence to burst Billy’s image of his kid sister. When she was in here, was she with anyone you knew?” 

“There was one guy who is pretty much a regular here.” 

“That’s a start.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda enter an elevator Nick presses the button for the 20th floor. As the elevator ascends they feel the sensation of another Immortal. Nick looks at Amanda. “The plot thickens.” 

“I did some modeling myself over the years.” 

“So you told me.” 

The elevator door opens and they see a set of glass doors with a sign that reads, “Eternal Models, Ltd.” There’s a large poster of Danielle hanging on a wall inside the office of her standing on a beach wearing a white bikini with a wrap around. They walk through the glass doors and are greeted by the receptionist, a woman who looks in her early twenties. 

“May I help you?” 

“Yes, I’m Nick Wolfe and this is Amanda Montrose. We’re private detectives investigating the death of Danielle.” 

“Yeah, what a terrible waste. She was so beautiful.” 

“You knew her?” 

“Not really.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Well I saw her come in and out, that sort of thing.” 

“Did you hear any talk about her?” 

“I’m just a receptionist. It’s not like we’d have anything to talk about.” 

“Are either of the owners in?” 

“Ms. Albert is in.” 

“May we see her?” 

“I’ll check.” The receptionist picks up the phone. 

“This is Alice. There are two private investigators, a Mr. Wolfe and a Ms. Montrose, who want to talk to an owner about Danielle’s death.” There’s a long pause before she points down a hallway. “She’ll see you. Go right down the hallway.” 

Amanda and Nick walk down the hallway. There’s a woman who looks in her early forties waiting for them. 

“Ms. Albert will be ready for you in just a few minutes. Have a seat please.” 

Amanda and Nick sit and wait. Amanda sees Danielle’s picture on a magazine cover and shows it to Nick, who nods recognition. A while later Amanda and Nick feel the sensation of another Immortal. 

Nick whispers to Amanda, “Why do I get the feeling Ms. Albert and her boyfriend will see us soon?” 

A phone rings and the administrative assistant answers. “Ms. Albert will see you now. Right this way.” 

The woman opens a door to a large office and Nick and Amanda step inside. Seated behind a desk is Josefina Clavier, an Immortal. She has her hands hidden behind the desk. The administrative assistant closes the door behind them. Josefina looks relieved to see Amanda. 

“Oh Amanda, it’s Montrose now?” 

“It’s Albert now.” 

“You’re Mr. Wolfe?” 

Nick looks at Josefina. “Put your hands where we can see them.” 

Josefina rolls her eyes. She pulls out a rapier and sets it on the desk, her right hand on the handle and her left hand on the blade. Amanda looks at the door. “I assume Eva will be joining us?” 

“Yes, I called her when I sensed you coming. You really should have made an appointment.” 

The door bursts open and Eva Martinez walks inside the office. She has one hand inside her trench coat. She looks at Nick and Amanda. “Amanda, a blast from the past.” 

“They are investigating Danielle’s death,” Josefina informs Eva. 

“Let me guess, her brother.” 

Nick takes a step towards Eva. “Our client is --” 

“Confidential, how boring. I’m Eva Martinez, who are you?” 

“Nick Wolfe. It seems Danielle was worth much more alive than dead. Your company has all rights to her name and image in perpetuity.” 

“Such contracts are necessary. Most of these girls don’t make us any real money. Those that do well, some of them get pregnant, boyfriends, or strung out on drugs. Danielle was the latter.” 

“We heard she didn’t do drugs.” 

“Well you still have more homework to do. While you’re at it you might want to see how much money her brother got from her death. Then again let me save you the trouble. It was $300,000, if I remember correctly. That’s quite a bit for someone who probably makes ten percent above minimum wage.” 

“You don’t mind if we talk to some of the other models?” 

“We don’t mind if they don’t mind. Do we Josefina?” 

Josefina shakes her head, “No”. Amanda steps towards the door. “I guess we’ll be leaving for now.” 

Nick takes a look at Eva and Josefina. “We might have some more questions later.” 

Eva gives a sly smile. “That’s it. Take your client for all you can.” 

* * *

A tall, thin woman talks to Amanda and Nick. “Terrible thing what happened to her. I told her not to fool around mainlining heroin. I told her to stick to coke.” 

Amanda raises an eyebrow. “Stick to coke?” 

“Yes, I mean having a good time is one thing, but Danielle was taking too much of a risk.” 

Nick rolls his eyes in disbelief then thanks the woman for her time. Then Amanda and Nick leave the room. 

“Well Amanda, it looks like a case of a good girl who picked up a bad habit.” 

“It would seem that way to just about everyone.” 

“But not you?” 

“No, not me.” 

* * *

**ALTANTIC OCEAN, 1717**

Amanda watches as the ship she is a passenger on slowly closes in on another merchant ship. She can see two people waving on the other ship’s deck. The sensation tells her they are Immortals. A long boat rows out to the other ship and a while later returns with the two Immortal women on board. Amanda gets her first good look at them when they board the ship. They are well-dressed women. One woman looks overjoyed the other looks shocked. The overjoyed woman tells her story. 

“Thank God you came we were there ever so long we feared we would be adrift forever. Those wretched pirates they killed all the others. Signorita Josefina Clavier and I hid from them lest we would have shared their fate.” 

Amanda kept her distance from the survivors during the day. She found it odd the pirates didn’t take the ship as a prize. They also managed to overlook the women’s belongings. That night Amanda met with the two women. 

“I am Amanda.” 

“I am Eva Martinez and this is Josefina Clavier.” 

“It must have been a horrible experience for you.” 

“More so for Josefina. It was her first death.” 

“When was yours?” 

“About a hundred years ago, and yours?” 

“Over eight hundred years ago.” 

“Impressive.” 

“Almost as impressive as the pirates missing your belongings.” 

“One thing one learns after a hundred years is to keep your possessions from greedy mortals.” 

Amanda spent the rest of the voyage querying the other women about the incident. Josefina said very little; seemingly still shocked by her first death. Eva answered Amanda’s questions and asked many questions in return. Amanda wasn’t sure if Eva was a kindred spirit or someone who would take her head at the first opportunity. Eva may have felt the same way about Amanda. Eva and Josefina parted company with Amanda when the ship docked. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda knocks on the door of Nick’s suite. Nick opens the door. 

“He’s here Nick.” 

“Who?” 

“The guy I told you about who came in here with Danielle.” 

“Let’s go.” 

They walk quickly to the nightclub. Amanda meets one of her staff who she told to keep an eye on the man. Amanda thanks him then she and Nick walk over to the man who looks in his late 20s. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

“I’m Amanda, I own this club. This is Nick, a friend of mine.” 

“That’s unfortunate. I would like it better if you were looking for a friend.” 

“I’m flattered. We’d just like to talk with you a few moments.” 

“About what?” 

“Let’s just sit over there, it’s relatively quiet.” Amanda leads him to an unoccupied corner. “Let me get you a drink on the house.” 

The man tells her his choice and Amanda orders a drink from a passing server. They sit at the table. 

“We saw you in here with Danielle.” 

The man looks worried. Nick moves his head close to the man’s. “Look, I’m a private investigator. I’m just checking out her death for someone who really cared about her. I’m not interested in your private life.” 

“I was not with her the night she died.” 

Amanda looks into the man’s eyes. “We heard conflicting stories about her drug use.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you know if she used drugs?” 

“Who doesn’t?” 

“Do you know what kinds?” 

“Cocaine mostly, but she mentioned she started using heroin.” 

Amanda looks to Nick. He stands and nods his head towards his office. “Thank you for you time.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick sit in Nick’s office pondering the situation. 

“So Amanda, we are investigating a case for a mortal client. All the evidence in the case, except for the two Immortals, points to a drug overdose.” 

“I just wish we didn’t give off those radar signals. We might be able to get something out of Josefina if Eva wasn’t around.” 

“That’s not a problem. I’ll have someone watch them.” 

“Nick, that could be dangerous.” 

“I’ve got good people working for me. I’ll have them take extra precautions.” 

* * *

**AMERICAN WEST, 1848**

Amanda looks over the dust bowl of a town. A stagecoach was supposed to have come through the day before. It’s one thing not to be able to tell time, but not being able to read a calendar? This is a frustration for Amanda and the town banker. The banker wants the stage to arrive because it’s carrying the money he plans to put in the safe he’s so proud of and open the bank for business. Amanda wants the stage to arrive so she can take the money out of the safe. 

Suddenly, Main Street is a bustle of activity. _Excitement, this town could use some._ The sensation of another Immortal dashes her enthusiasm. There’s incoherent shouting and murmuring the one word she can make out, and hears it often, is “Indians”. Then she spots Eva and Josefina. Eva tells the story as Josefina looks at the ground. 

“We were lucky to have found a clump of rocks to hide among. After they killed all the men they set the stagecoach on fire.” 

The sheriff asks some questions about place and direction. Two men, presumably the ones who brought the women in, answer the questions. A woman puts her hands on Josefina’s shoulders. 

“You have both been through a terrific ordeal. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

A couple of men murmur agreement. Some women escort Josefina and Eva away as the sheriff organizes a posse. Eva looks at the cart. “Our luggage?” 

An elderly woman has a couple of older boys take two large bags and a trunk off the cart. 

* * *

Amanda spots Josefina and Eva walking down Main Street. Amanda walks towards the other Immortals. 

“Eva, Josefina, you seem to have recovered nicely from your experience.” 

Josefina gives a slight nod. Eva gives a sly smile. “That is something Immortals can do.” 

“Twice I’ve met you and both times you were survivors of massacres. That seems a very odd coincidence.” 

“No odder than bumping into another Immortal in the middle of the ocean and then bumping into the same Immortal in the middle of this ocean of dust.” 

“The stagecoach was on fire yet you had the presence of mind to rescue your luggage.” 

Josefina looks down and away. Eva gives a broad smile. “Amanda, I am sure you would have had the same presence of mind in similar circumstances.” 

“The stage was carrying $8,000.” 

“So that was what was in the box the Indians took.” 

“What use would they have for money?” 

“Everyone has use for money, don’t you agree Amanda?” 

“Yes, I suppose. The only difference is what some people would do to get it.” 

“It was nice meeting you Amanda. Maybe we will meet again in a hundred years. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Billy Baker is in Nick’s office. Nick explains what they have learned as Amanda looks on. 

“We talked with a number of witnesses and looked over the autopsy report. Everything we have so far points to an accidental overdose.” 

“So that’s it? You ask a couple of people, look at a report, and give up?” 

“We can investigate further but I just want you to understand that so far it doesn’t look as if we would turn up anything.” 

“Investigate more! I don’t care how long it takes or how much it costs.” 

Nick hands Billy a folder. “Here is what we have so far. We’ll keep investigating, but please just read it.” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

Amanda supervises as her staff readies The Sanctuary for business. Nick walks into the club and walks up to Amanda. 

“I just got word. Josefina left her office and is eating at a café close to her office, alone.” 

“Her timing could have been better.” 

“I’m sure they can manage without you.” 

* * *

They are two blocks from the café when they sense another Immortal. Seconds later they see Josefina walking down the street. Nick stops his SUV and Amanda bolts out, quickly walking up to Josefina and button-holing her. Josefina takes a cell phone out of her purse but Amanda strips it away from her. 

“Josefina, why don’t we have a civilized conversation without interruptions?” 

“So we go somewhere quiet so your boyfriend can cut my head off?” 

“I don’t need him for that. We just want to talk. Across the street will do nicely.” 

Josefina and Amanda maneuver through the traffic as they cross the street. The other side of the street overlooks the Seine River and has a good view of the Eiffel Tower. Nick joins them. Amanda steps in front of Josefina. 

“Why don’t you tell us what really happened to Danielle?” 

“The police say it was an overdose.” 

Nick retorts, “She didn’t ask what the police said. What do you know?” 

“I only know what’s in the report.” 

Amanda raises an eyebrow. “Darling, you and Eva wiped out a shipload of people, killed four men on a stagecoach --” 

“I killed no one! Eva killed everyone on that ship, including me. She killed those men on the stagecoach. I don’t know what happened to Danielle; Eva didn’t tell me and I’ve long since learned to stop asking questions.” 

Nick’s look turns from anger to disgust. “So, you just stay along for the ride while Eva leaves a trail of bodies.” 

“Why should I care about mortals?” 

Amanda shakes her head. “Because they’re mortals. They are fragile with short lives.” 

“How touching. Well Amanda, why don’t you go up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and throw yourself off? When you wake up tell the crowd the only way you can die. Then count the seconds before they bring Lady Guillotine out of the nearest museum.” 

Nick points his finger at Josefina. “Your free ride is over.” 

Nick and Amanda walk away. Josefina remarks, “There’s no such thing as a free ride.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at the morgue where a police detective leads them to a table with a body on it. An attendant pulls back the sheet and reveals Billy Baker’s face. Nick nods. “That’s him.” 

The police officer nods and the attendant covers Billy’s face. “Come with me please.” 

* * *

The detective has Amanda and Nick sit in his office. 

“So you were investigating the death of Mr. Baker’s sister and now I have to investigate the death of Mr. Baker. Where was your investigation leading?” 

“It was at a dead end. Everything we turned up confirmed the police report.” 

“So it may have been someone who committed the perfect crime needlessly committing another crime or it may have been a random act of violence.” 

The detective continued the questioning. Amanda and Nick didn’t lead on whom they suspected of the murder. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick drive up to a large ultra-modern house. When they sense other Immortals, they step out of the car and draw their swords. They walk around the side. There is a large in-ground swimming pool and a set of large glass sliding doors though which Eva and Josefina can be seen. Eva signals for them to come in. Amanda whispers, “Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly.” 

“Yes, but we have stingers.” 

Nick opens the sliding doors and steps inside after Amanda. Eva is a couple of feet from a Katana sword display. 

“Your client is dead, you no longer have any interest in the case.” 

Amanda points her sword at Eva. “Our client’s death is why we are here.” 

“I always thought you had a bad streak of righteousness.” Eva reaches over and draws the Katana sword. 

“Josefina, entertain Nick while I deal with Amanda.” 

Josefina draws her rapier from behind a bookcase. Amanda backs out of the house and Eva follows her. Outside the house Eva shakes her head. 

“It’s a shame really. We could have made an excellent team.” 

“I already have a partner.” 

Amanda goes on the attack and Eva blocks Amanda’s blows before she turns the tables on Amanda. Eva effortlessly switches from holding her katana with two hands to holding it with her right hand. Then she punches Amanda with a left hook causing Amanda to stagger back; she then drops down low and tries to trip Eva. Eva jumps over Amanda’s leg then makes a hard downward swing with her sword. Amanda rolls out of the way and springs to her feet. Eva continues her attack and they lock swords. Pushing Eva back, Amanda takes a wild swing at her head. Eva ducks then charges at an apparently off balance Amanda. Amanda makes a long thrust and stabs Eva in the belly. Then she envelops Eva’s sword and disarms her as Eva drops to her knees in front of the pool. 

“All this, for mortals?” 

“Not a good enough reason? Then how’s this: ‘There can be only one.’” 

Amanda sends her sword crashing down on Eva’s neck. Eva’s head falls into the pool followed by her body. 

The water bubbles and a glowing mist rises from the pool and floats to Amanda. A series of lightning bolts strike Amanda, who sees the dying face of Billy, Danielle, and dozens of other victims. 

* * *

Amanda walks into the house and sees Nick standing over Josefina’s limp body. She still has her head. Amanda mutters, “Do it.” 

“Do it! If you won’t I will.” Amanda raises her sword and walks over to Josefina. 

“Amanda, no!” Nick locks swords with Amanda. 

“It’s all just in case Eva came back. She didn’t want to fight.” 

Amanda backs away and sheathes her sword. Moments later Josefina comes back to life and pulls herself up onto her knees and looks at Amanda. Then she stands and faces Nick. 

“Thank you for letting me live; at least for a little while. You’re a good fighter. You just beat me with your eyes closed.” 

“It wasn’t as if you were fighting back.” 

“I doubt it would have made much of a difference.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick are in Amanda’s suite. 

“So when are you going to tell me what happened with you and Josefina?” 

“She put down her sword as soon as you two were out of sight. She figured being on her knees wouldn’t be convincing enough. She didn’t have the nerve to stab herself and I couldn’t just run her through. So she suggested I close my eyes and go through my normal attack routine. It worked.” 

“Nick, you should never close your eyes on another Immortal.” 

“Does that exclude present company?” 

Amanda gives a broad smile and raises an eyebrow. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
